One Boring Afternoon
by Alone in the Solitude of Texas
Summary: Something sweet during a sleepy afternoon while working at the candy counter. [Oneshot] MxE This was originally SWINDLER. Read AN inside for details. Contact me for more info.


**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal.**

**_Swindler _wasn't working out for me. Nor for any of you. It was slow, it was boring, and it wasn't going in the direction it was supposed to be going.**

**So I asked captain lyd what she thought, and she said I should start over, but that she liked this so much that I should tweak it and keep it as a one shot.**

**I decided to try that out.**

**So here's the remake. It is a oneshot, so don't expect more. I will eventually re-do the whole _Swindler _idea, but I've got to get some inspiration, and some gumption to actually sit down and write it. I can garuntee that when it comes back, it will have more action, and more Esteban.**

**Please keep in touch, keep looking for it. And in the meantime, read this and re-review on it..lol.**

**Thanks a lot guys, all your support means so much to me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, etc.**

**One Boring Afternoon...**

Madeline Fitzpatrick rested her elbow on the candy counter, chin in her hand, and sighed. Sometimes there were days at the Tipton Hotel that could just bore a person to tears. So far, today seemed to be one of those days.

Maddie ran her other hand through her hair as she glanced across the empty lobby to the check-in desk. Mr. Moseby fiddled with papers, files and the small computer, but even Maddie could tell he was bored as well. He continually glanced at the revolving doors as though hoping that, in the very least, a drunk would wander through, just to give him an excuse to do something.

Norman, the doorman, had been keeping his British soldier stance for some time now, and Maddie was pretty sure his eyes were closed.

Muriel strolled in, took half a look at the stairs, and headed for the ramp. Maddie smiled slightly; the old red-headed maid was always trying to get out of things that involved the tiniest bit of work.

Carrie Martin and her twins, Zack and Cody, hadn't shown themselves yet. Maddie had arrived at about the same time as the boys, from school, but they'd both disappeared at the elevator, headed for their suite.

London Tipton had had an appointment at a huge salon to get her nails done, and her limo driver had picked her up at school. Maddie almost wished London would hurry up and get back so she'd have someone to talk to.

She suddenly heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hallway and immediately perked up as she recognized one of them. Only one person in the entire world had a gait like that, and she'd memorized it.

_Calm down or he'll call 911 because of your drooling. _Maddie tucked her hair behind her ears and then fiddled with the gum on display beside the cash register so she'd look somewhat occupied.

Esteban Ramirez appeared, trotting behind a guest, toting four suitcases. The guest was a tall man in a business suit, with slicked back brown hair and an annoyed frown. He looked perfectly able to carry his own suitcases, or at the very least, one of them, but he just walked along at a fast pace, expecting Esteban to keep up.

Maddie nearly shook her head, but stopped herself before looking incredibly ridiculous. Wealthy people would never make sense to her.

Mr. Moseby looked up and smiled as the man reached the desk. Esteban stopped at the steps that went to the slightly lower level of the lobby and set the suitcases down. Maddie wouldn't admit to herself that she was impressed that he wasn't out of breath.

"Ah, Mr. Brassel, checking out so soon?" Moseby's tone was the cheery one he used whenever the twins were nowhere to be found.

"Yes, yes, I am. I've got a plane to catch." Brassel reached for his inner jacket pocket and pulled out his passkey. "I'll have you know that my stay was something I'll remember."

"Oh, I hope you mean that in a positive way." Moseby picked up the cards and hit a couple of keys on the computer.

"Definitely. First time I've been relaxed in a hotel in years." Brassel smiled as he stepped back. "Good day, Moseby."

"Good day."

Maddie kept her eyes on Esteban as Brassel led him out of the hotel and to a waiting car parked out front. She continued to watch him until he came back inside. Then she immediately dropped her gaze back to the gum.

How long she had liked him was hard to say. Of course, she had never _dis_liked him; upon first meeting she'd thought him to be very nice and friendly. But when had she actually started to have feelings for him?

A long time ago. She had finally admitted it to herself just recently, and as she'd given it more thought she'd had to agree that she had liked him for quite awhile, but she hadn't been sure of it.

Maddie glanced to her left and noticed her book bag. She hadn't put it in her locker today, mostly because she had a lot of homework and was hoping to catch up a little during her breaks. Nothing was happening now, so she reached down and pulled out her English homework.

As she spread out the book and opened a notebook, she heard the elevator ding. Carrie stepped out, trotted down the steps, and stopped at the candy counter.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero. Absolutely nothing." Maddie sighed.

"Oh, so I'm guessing you're a bit bored?"

Maddie rolled her eyes to look at Carrie, who chuckled. "Well, I'm here to brighten your day."

"Really?"

"Don't get too excited. Are you free tonight? I need a baby-sitter."

Maddie nodded. "Sure. What time? My shift ends at six."

"Anytime before seven would be good. My show starts at eight, and I need to get set up and everything." Carrie glanced around the lobby. "So, nothing's going on, huh?"

"Nope. Someone checked out, and that was the first guest I've seen today." Maddie caught movement behind Carrie, and she allowed her eyes to land on Esteban as he entered the lobby again.

Carrie looked over her shoulder, then back at Maddie. "Well, I'll see you at six-something, then?"

Maddie nodded without looking at her. Carrie gave a small smile, mostly to herself, and backed a few steps before turning toward the elevator.

Esteban nodded at something Mr. Moseby said to him, and then he looked up at Maddie. Maddie nearly panicked. _What if he comes over here? What kind of question is that? You've talked to him a thousand times…it's not that hard._

Maddie smiled and waved. He grinned back and headed toward her. Maddie took a deep breath and tried to keep a "cool" demeanor. That backfired quickly as she leaned oddly against her English notebook, sliding it slightly across the counter, causing it to hit several small candy dishes. The free M&M's and mints didn't gently pour off the countertop, of course. They seemed to literally bounce out of the dishes and rain to the floor.

Maddie blushed until she thought her brain would explode. _Did I really just do that?_

She scooted around the counter and surveyed the candy that decorated the floor for an instant before she crouched to clean it up. In her rush, a broom never occurred to her.

"Miss Maddie…would you like a hand?"

Maddie looked up at Esteban. She opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was a flow of giggles.

Esteban's eyebrows raised.

Maddie couldn't stop. She laughed so hard her legs gave out and she had to sit down. When she looked up at him again and saw his grin, she started all over again. Finally she took a deep breath and coughed a little. "I'm sorry. I just…it was funny." She started to stand.

Esteban held out a hand to her and she allowed him to help her up.

"Thanks." She looked down at all the candy again. "I'm such a klutz."

"Oh, it happens to all of us. May I help you?"

Maddie smiled. "If you really want to."

After scooping up all the candy and throwing it away, they both stood. Maddie thanked him in what she hoped _wasn't_ a whisper, then fiddled with her hair as he replied.

"It is not a problem, Maddie. I pick things up all the time." He winked. "It is my job, and candy is a lot easier to handle than the suitcases these people bring in." He nodded toward the front door, and Maddie turned to look.

A man stumbled inside, carrying two large suitcases in each hand, and a briefcase under his right arm.

Maddie turned back to Esteban. "I guess that's true, huh? Thanks, though, nonetheless."

He nodded, and they both jumped when Mr. Moseby hollered for Esteban to help the guest with his luggage, so the man could move on to more important things…like check in.

Esteban rolled his eyes for only Maddie to see as he headed back to his job.

She giggled again to herself, and then blushed as the scene replayed in her mind. _How ridiculous can you get, Maddie? You are so clumsy. _She looked at her watch. It was nearly a quarter after five, and she hadn't had a customer yet. Her English book sat in front of her, begging for attention, but her mind drifted as she tried to read.

She heard Moseby say something to Esteban about the new guest's suitcases, and she couldn't resist one last look at the Latin bellhop as he juggled the man's luggage.

As he disappeared in the elevator, Maddie forced her eyes to return to her homework. It was due on Monday, and tomorrow she'd be busy with her mother and Liam. Saturdays were shopping days, and not the good kind either. Groceries were needed, and Liam needed shoes. Maddie was already preparing herself for Flying Footwear, as most of the employees at the local Payless had dubbed the event. After all, faithfully, every six months, Liam ceremoniously threw every shoe in the store.

Maddie looked at her watch again. Fifteen minutes until she was done. She zoned out across the lobby, which was still empty other than Muriel, Norman, Moseby and herself. She thought about how Esteban's hand had felt in hers…and how he'd been kind enough to want to help her clean up…

"Madeline?"

"What?" Maddie yelped, jumping in surprise and embarrasment, as though someone knew her thoughts.

Mr. Moseby stopped halfway to the candy counter. "Are you all right?"

"Fine! Perfect. Just peachy!" She nearly cringed at that one.

Moseby gave her a strange look. "I was going to suggest you leave early. There's nothing here for you to do."

Maddie sighed in relief. He hadn't been reading her thoughts. "Okay. That'd be great…if you're okay with it. I have baby-sitting job and I should probably try to finish some of my homework."

Moseby nodded and turned back toward his desk. "Be sure and keep those hooligans under control!"

Maddie closed her books and smiled. He always knew when she was watching the twins. She straightened the counter up and put out new free candies. After putting her books away and putting the closed sign up, she grabbed her bag and walked to the employee lounge.

She threw her bag into the small locker, pulled out a pair of jeans and a fuzzy pink scoop-necked sweater, and headed for the bathroom. Hanging out with Zack and Cody had the need for agility, something she didn't have in a uniform.

Somehow she couldn't help but wonder if something might come up…something that might involve Esteban helping her up again.

**A/N: Boring ending, but I guess that's how you'd end a boring little oneshot about a boring day at the Tipton hotel.**

**I'm sorry if it put you to sleep, but I think with the right mood, the right attitude, and the right music, this can be kind of cute.**

**I hope it entertained you at least a little.**

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
